


The Gods Among Us

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yuto was used to seeing God's walk among the people, though they always wore masks to hide their true features from pyring eyes. He has even dedicated his life to serving them, though with every day that passes his dreams of becoming a priest begin to fade. Will the Gods ever accept him, or will he spend his days living his simple mundane life in the temple?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color_me_blue3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/gifts).



When The Gods walk among us, they wear masks to hide their features from our unworthy gaze. They are above us, blessing us with their kindness, or cursing us with their wrath as they see fit. We love them, we fear them, but most of all we simply accept them. Gods are part of our world, for better or for worse.

My name is Yuto and I have dedicated my life to these Gods, or at least that was what I wanted. The gods chose their own priest, I was merely training in hopes I would be accepted. My days were spent primarily in the upkeep of the temple of the Goddess of youth, but I had long given up any hope of being accept by her. I had grown too old, for she bore of her priests and priestesses quicker than most. I'd resigned my life to a pleasant but simple life as a temple keeper, one of many who had resigned to their allotted role in life. Which is why I barely felt a glimmer of excitement when I saw the God walking through the town.

I'd never seen this God before, which made me curious who he might be. He was dressed in a simple black outfit, that consisted of nothing more than black jeans, a black t-shirt and a long black coat. He wore a mask of onyx, silver and gold, like a peacock that had lost all colour. It was one of the most elegant and beautiful masks that I had ever seen and I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. Could this be Leoneil? Nobody had seen the God of love, fertility and beauty in a long time, though his female counterpart, the Goddess of women and childbirth, was often seen around town.

To my horror the god caught me staring, and I smiled weakly as he approached. If he was Leoneil then it was impossible to say how he would react. He was used to attention, but many whispered that this was the very reason why he had locked himself away in the Asgardian Halls.

“You work in a temple?” the God asked, as he studied my standard temple garb, “Which one?”

“Hesa,” I answered, trying to keep my emotions in check. His voice alone was rich and powerful, stirring feelings in me that I had never thought I would feel towards another man. “Are you really Leoneil? I was told he wore a peacock mask of green, gold and blue?”

“The colour has gone from my life,” Leoneil answered, “My temple goes ignored. Why do men no longer worship me?”

“They believe beauty is for women,” I admit, “And as you never came, many now act like you don't exist.”

“The name Leoneil still means something to you?” Leoneil asked. “Enough that you would turn your back on Hesa for me?”

“I don't understand what you're saying,” I answer, “Are you asking me to be your priest? You don't even know me. Aren't their supposed to be trials?”

“You are Yuto,” Leoneil answered, “And there have been trials. I know how your heart has been broken, how you are teased for being vain enough to dye your dark hair blond. I see all of this from my palace and it makes my heart break for you. Hesa will never choose you, but I have. The man who smiles and remains committed through it all.”

“The Gods really do watch us?” I ask, feeling a little embarrassed. We were all brought up knowing this, but at times it simply hadn't seemed possible.

“Of course,” Leoneil replied. “How else would I choose my priest? Do you accept my offer, or am I to find another?”

“No, I accept your offer,” I answer quickly. At long last I had been chosen, it felt like a dream. I knew that this offer would elevate me to the highest rung of society, and that from every day I would have to live my life following the core values of the God I served. “I swear myself over to you, and repel all others.”

“Love all others,” Leoneil corrected, “Even those who wish you harm. Only your body must remain sacred, your heart is to embrace all.”

“Of course,” I replied. Not at all bothered by his request. Only a virgin would be accepted by a God, so that it could be given as a gift to the God should the God want it, and the priest or priestess wish to give it.

“Take my temple key,” Leoneil ordered, handing me a golden key that was engraved like the decorations on a peacock's tail. “And my blessing.” Gently he leant towards me, placing his unmasked lips against my own. His love filled me, replacing all doubt and fear. My body burned with pleasure, a decorative feather tattoo spreading across the back of my right hand. I had been marked by a God, at long last all my dreams would come true.

 

Leoneil had left the moment he marked me, leaving me to walk to his temple alone and unlock the grand doors. Dust covered everything, a thick layer that spoke of decades of neglect, but nothing was broken or damaged inside. I had thought that Hesa's temple had been splendid, it was nothing compared to in here.

It was late, but I took the time to clean the alter before searching for the priest's quarters. Everything felt so surreal, and frequently I had to look down at my new tattoo to know that I had really been chosen. Nobody could fake this mark, not even the cleverest tattoo artists knew how to make a brand that shone like a mirror. It had happened, really truly I was finally a priest.

I slept well that night, in a warm bed with the softest sheets I had ever felt. In the morning I dressed in the priest's peacock blue robes and returned to Hesa's temple to explain why I could no longer work there.

The rest of the day was spent hiring temple employees and working on restoring the building to it's former glory. I saw no signs of Leoneil that day, or for the days that followed after. I wondered what had happened to him, but was sure that he would return eventually. The Gods never stayed away from their priests for long.

Sure enough, on one beautiful spring evening, the God entered the temple with barely a word to anyone. It was common for the God's not to speak to any mortals, so I wasn't at all surprised by his silence. I followed him to the inner chambers where we sat and talked about the restorations still required.

“You have done well,” Leoneil informed me, before he left the temple once more. He returned four days later, and four days after that. Picking up his routine I expected his presence every fourth day, and was never disappointed. At first we only talked about the temple, the people, the city, but soon we were talking about everything and anything. His visits began to become more frequent, until he was in the inner chamber every day simply to talk. I picked up that he was lonely, but my presence was enough to cure him. I hadn't noticed at first, but slowly the colour began to return to Leoneil's mask.

“Your mask is bright today,” I realised one evening. “Your colour has returned?”

“Thanks to you,” Leoneil agreed, with a soft smile. His lips were the only part of his face I had ever seen, so it was a surprise when he took the mask of and placed it on the table between us. I gasped at his beauty, mesmerised by him. I would do anything to look at this face, wanting to cry at the thought of how he hid it.

“You're the most beautiful creature I have seen,” I whispered. I can't help it, I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame. “Inside and out.”

“Few take the time to look beyond a man's outer appearance.” Leoneil confessed, “Even the Gods are so shallow, but you see beyond. I'm ready to request the priest's gift, if you are?”

“I'm ready,” I answer, not at all shy when he leads me to my bedroom. I'd been waiting for this request for weeks, my heart and soul fully belonging to this man. I remove my robes without hesitation, before lying on the bed waiting for him. His smile is contagious, I grin like a fool as he removes his clothes and crawls over me. His long hair falling to the pillow on either side of my head, curtaining us from the outside world.

He kisses me, and I kiss back, my heart racing in excitement. Like when I was marked, all I feel is his love. My body relaxed, a willing vessel for the other man. I want him, more even than I had ever wanted to be a priest.

“You are ready,” Leoneil said as he slipped off the bed. I ache at the loss of his presence, but he soon returns with a small vial of some kind of lube. I spread my legs willingly, gasping in delight as his finger slowly fills me.

“It feels so good,” I moan. He smiles at me with a small nod, bending over my body to kiss me once more. We're locked in a passionate embrace as one by one his fingers stretch me further than I had realised was possible without pain.

“Thank you, for the gift,” Leoneil says kindly, his fingers pulling out of my body. This can't be it, I'm thinking, moments before he penetrates me with his perfect length. I cry out in pleasure, it feels that good just to have him inside me. My limbs wrap around him, as he lies above me gently moving in and out of my body in the perfect rhythm.

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever lay eyes on,” Leoneil informs me. I want to respond, but instead he's kissing me. I cling on harder, the very thought of us not being together to scary to bare.

Leoneil sits up, pulling my legs up against his chest as he begins to move harder. I wither on the bed, the willing vessel of his pleasure. I cry out his name more than once, moaning every time his hardness brushes against my most sensitive of spots. Without thinking about it, my hand works on my own length, until I spill my release across my own chest. Moments later the god pulls out of me, encouraging me around onto hands and knees. I obey happily, and he quickly fills me once more. His movements are hard now, frantic even, and he soon comes deep inside. I have done my priestly duty, I have given him my gift. Despite my best intentions, I begin to cry.

“Yuto?” Leoneil asks, worried by my response, “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“I'm sad that it's over,” I admit, embarrassed now, though before I was not.

“What do you mean?” Leoneil asked me, “Oh, you thought a priest only gave his gift once?”

“How can I give you my virginity again?” I ask.

“You can't,” Leoneil replied, “But that doesn't mean you can't give me yourself. If that's why you're crying, then you are a fool. Already I want to claim your gift all over again, but I suspect your body can't handle any more tonight.”

“No, not tonight,” I agree, wiping away my tears. “Really, truthfully, you would claim me again?”

“And again, and again, until you are spent and I am left alone once more,” Leoneil promised. I glance over at him, surprised by his words. Of course, the Gods are immortal, whilst I am not.

“You are the God of love,” I said, “You love with every fibre of your being, but your priest's always end up leaving you.”

“I mourn, I move on,” Leoneil confirmed, “You've brought colour back, I mourn no more.”

“It sounds horrible,” I replied, my heart breaking for his pain.

“Only because days like these, are so wonderful,” Leoneil agreed. “I should go now, I will be back tomorrow.”

“I'm counting on it,” I answer. Watching as he got dressed, I think over everything I have just learnt. I can't focus on the sadness, only on the now. “I promise you, these days will be as wonderful as any you have had before.”

“I think they already are.” Leoneil replied. Kissing me on the forehead before he left me alone in my rooms. Love was as cruel as it was kind, beauty as much of a curse as a sin, but as the priest of both I could make sure the world felt only their blessings. That was the heavenly duty I had agreed to, the heavenly duty I hadn't truly understood, until now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Vaniru's song "Cosmic Night". The idea of God's wearing masks was taken from this song, as well as Egyptian mythology where the Gods are half human/half animal. It felt wrong to write an entirely Egyptian fic for a band named after a set of Norse Gods (The Vanir, including gods like Frey and his sister Freya), so I made the decision to make the God's truly unique. That being said, Hesa was very much inspired by Hebe, the Greek Goddess of Youth, and The Asgardian Halls are taken from the Norse "Asgard", where Gods, such as Thor, live in grand halls.


End file.
